A Certain Misaka Network's Treat
by NSFWriter
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. The Misaka Network decides to get together and "treat" Kamijou Touma. Lemon. No flaming please. Rated M.


Hi! Nice to meet you all! This is my first ever fanfiction. When watching this series (I've read everything except the LNs) I kept think that a Touma/Misaka network doujin would be so good but unfortunately there aren't any. That's why I decided to write this. It's short so that you can read it quick like you would a doujin

After this I'm going to do a lemon of Touma, Misaka, Misaki since there aren't any of those either. I'd like to do an Accelerator lemon but unfortunately he doesn't have any love interests (unless you count LO which would be gross)

I don't know the names of the other 3 Misaka Imouto's in AC, so I just tried not to bring that up.

* * *

Kamijou Touma was having another really misfortunate day. He had been bitten by Index, attacked by delinquents, lost his wallet, and had his lunch stolen by Index. So now he was being forced to go out and get a cheap lunch from a convenience store.

"What are you doing here? asks Misaka."

"Huh, Misaka Imouto?" Touma asked. "Wait… four Misaka Imouto's?"

Just like he said, there were currently four of the Misaka Imouto's standing in front of him, all looking absolutely identical to each other.

"Yes. Misaka says. By the way this Misaka is Misaka serial number 10032 clarifies Misaka."

"So you're the one I usually see… what are you all doing here?"

"We are here to treat the saviour as repayment for saving our lives. Misaka replies."

"Treat me?" Touma's stomach growled at him and he decided he might as well accept since he couldn't afford to keep buying second lunches every time like this. There was nothing wrong with accepting this little repayment right?

Or so he thought.

"Why the hell are we in a love hotel?" Touma shouted out. He had been so caught up with the flow that he hadn't had the chance to yell that yet. Being surrounded by four beautiful women would do that to you.

"We are here to treat the saviour Misaka explains for the second time."

"Treat me… to what?"

"Sex Misaka says as she explains the obvious."

"What the heck is up with that!"

"We want to have sex with you. Misaka carefully explains as she begins to take her clothing off."

True to her word she reached up and grabbed her shirt. All of the Misaka Imouto's did. In perfect synchronization they stripped off their shirts, followed by their skirts, shoes, and socks. Now the four of them were standing there in their underwear.

Touma was far too overwhelmed to resist as they started stripping him as well. Misaka 10032 stripped off his shirt while two other Misaka's pulled off his socks and the final one pulled off his pants. They all ripped off his boxers as one. Now he was naked with a complete erection.

The Misaka sisters guided him over to the bed and made him sit on the edge of it. Misaka 10032 and another Misaka fell to their knees in front of him while the two other sisters got on their hands and knees on the bed beside him and started to kiss him and stroke his chest.

"What are you doing?" He managed to get out inbetween kisses.

Then Misaka 10032 and the other Misaka started to lick his penis and he shuddered with pure pleasure. He completely lost himself in the moment as the two of them skillfully licked him up and down while the other two Misaka sisters kissed him endlessly.

He thought that he had reached the height of pleasure. Then Misaka 10032 took his penis into her mouth and started to suck on it. Touma had never had a blowjob before, and he quickly found that he liked it. He liked it a lot. The other Misaka sister kneeling at his feet started to lick the bottom of his penis and his balls while Misaka 10032 took care of the top.

"That's incredible." He managed to get out. Then he started returning the kisses of the two Misaka sisters kissing him, with twice the enthusiasm they were showing. They accepted it happily and he decided to slip one of his hands under each of their panties and start teasing their pussies. All four of the Misaka sister moaned when he did this, including Misaka 10032 who currently had half of his penis in her mouth.

"That feels good, please continue Misaka begs." One of the Misaka's kissing him begged

"The saviour is delicious Misaka reports." Said Misaka 10032 when she pulled off of him for a breath. Then she put it back into her mouth and started to deepthroat him. His shaft went all the way down her throat and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck that feels awesome!" Touma shouted out. "I'm going to cum!"

Then he did right into Misaka 10032's mouth and she greedily gulped it all down. She savoured the taste of his cum and didn't spill a single drop. "So that is what cum tastes like Misaka notes."

"That was… incredible." Touma said. Absolutely incredible."

"Now for the main event Misaka says with enthusiasm." One of the Misaka's that had been kissing him said. She moved so that she was hobering over his lap and facing him, while Misaka 10032 and the other Misaka kneeling at his feet licked his penis until it was hard again.

"I don't know if I can handle four people." Touma confessed.

"The Misaka's are connected by the Misaka network explains Misaka. Making one Misaka cum will make all of us come Misaka says."

"Alright!" Touma shouted. "I'm not going to hold back okay!"

He plunged his penis into the Misaka clone and clamped her lips into a kiss. She and all the other Misaka's shuddered in pain and he realized that this must be her first time. To distract her from the pain he decided to kiss her again and again.

After a while she said "Please start moving says Misaka."

"Yes!" Touma yelled. Then he started to fuck her as hard as he could. She moaned into his mouth and all the other Misaka's moaned with her.

While Touma was fucking the Misaka in his lap all the other Misaka's crawled onto the bed beside him and started rubbing their bodies against him. They were feeling the same thing the Misaka in his lap did and they liked it.

"More please begs Misaka."

"Please fuck us as hard as you can begs Misaka."

"Misaka loves your penis so much says Misaka."

With the three of them whispering in his ear Touma grew larger and doubled his pounding into the Misaka in his lap.

"Misaka is in heaven says Misaka!"

"Misaka never wants to stop this begs Misaka!"

"Misaka will do anything for you so just keep fucking her Misaka says!"

"I'm going to cum!" Touma shouted.

"Please cum inside Misaka and impregnate her!" The Misaka in his lap begged.

"Misaka is cumming yells Misaka!" The other three yelled

The five of them all came at the same time and they all collapsed onto the bed in a heap.

After some panting Misaka 10032 said "More, please says Misaka. Misaka would like to have her hymen broken by you begs Misaka."

The three Misaka he hadn't fucked directly got up and bent over so that their asses were sticking up and facing him.

"Alright!" Touma shouted "I'll break the illusion that says I can't have sex with four women at once!"

He got up and pushed his again erect penis into each of the Misaka's in turn, breaking all of their hymens. He waited while they felt the pain and when it was over he stuck himself into Misaka 10032's pussy. Then he stuck his hands into the other two Misaka's pussies.

"That feels so good yells Misaka!" Misaka 10032 shouted.

"Misaka is getting three pussies stimulated at once yells Misaka!"

"Misaka never wants this to end yells Misaka!"

"Please fuck Misaka harder begs Misaka!" The Misaka he had fucked in his lap earlier started to kiss him while he had sex with the other three.

"Misaka is cumming!" All four of them shouted at once.

"I'm cumming too!" He shouted.

For the second time all five of them came and collapsed into a big sweaty heat.

"Wait." Touma realized. "When you said making one of you cum was making all of you cum… did you mean **all** of you?"

"Yes Misaka pants. You have just made all 10000 surviving Misaka cum."

"That was incredible. Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Misaka wishes you to do something else tomorrow says Misaka as she begins to explain her plan."

-The next day-

"So? What am I doing here?" Misaka Mikoto asked.

Touma and her were currently in the same room that he had had an orgy with the other Misaka's in just yesterday. "We're here to have sex." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Misaka asked in shock.

Touma kissed her suddenly and pulled off her shirt before she could react. The he ripped off her bra and started to tease her nipples. She protested at first but soon that changed into moans and he was able to strip off the rest of her clothing.

"Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?" Misaka asked him.

"I'll tell you later." He told her.

Then he stuck his penis inside of her and broke her hymen. She cried out in pain and grabbed onto him.

"I love you!" She shouted. "I have for such a long time!"

When the pain wore off Touma started to kiss her and then he stuck his penis inside of her and started to pound her.

"It feels so good!" Misaka shouted. "I love your penis!"

For the next five minutes Touma fucked her as hard as he could and kissed her as much as he could. "I'm going to cum Misaka!" He shouted.

"Me too!" She yelled. "Please cum in me!"

The two of them came together and he pulled out of her after he had spent all of his cum inside of her.

"Will you clean me off?" Touma asked her.

Misaka looked at his penis for a minute in confusion.

"With your mouth."

She nodded and leaned over and started licking him clean of his left over cum. "This tastes… good." She said.

The door opened then and the four Misaka clones walked into the room.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Misaka yelled. It came out as a mumble since she currently had half of Touma's penis in her mouth.

"We are here to join you Misaka reports." Misaka 10032 said.

"Join us?" Misaka pulled Touma's penis out of her mouth to say.

"I'm coming Misaka!" Touma shouted.

Misaka was so surprised she couldn't think of anything to do but put his penis in her mouth and drink his cum. Which she enjoyed the taste of very much.

"Welcome to Touma's harem says Misaka."

"Harem? I'm not part of any harem!" It would have sounded more convincing if she hadn't currently been greedily drinking Touma's cum.

"Don't worry Onee-sama Misaka says."

"Touma is more than capable of taking care of all of us Misaka continues."

"We Misaka's have been planning this for a long time Misaka adds."

"So just relax and give into the pleasure Onee-sama Misaka concludes."


End file.
